Crystal Love
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Haruka's late and Michiru's upset. But what exacly did Haruka stay out so late for? Warning: Fluff and a Femslash relationship.


Disclaimer: I do Not own the characters, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Michiru sighed as she glanced at the clock for the tenth time that night, her blue eyes following as the hands clicked slowly into place.

_Where is that girl at? She promised she'd be home before ten and now it's two thirty!_ The Sea goddess thought angrily as she glared out the window at the silent road. _She is so dead when she gets home._

The aqua haired teen sighed as she glanced at the roses that Haruka had gave her earlier that day as a anniversary present.

_I guess she can be sensible sometimes._

However at that moment there was a knock at the door and Michiru rushed to answer it, though as soon as it was opened she saw no one.

Haruka chuckled as she watched her lover try to figure out who had knocked on the door. Though when she almost dropped the box she was carrying the aqua haired girl turned to face the garage, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Haruka Tenou! Where have you been?" She demanded, causing her blond to laugh softly and glare over at her.

"Michi, are you trying to sound like your mother or mine? Either way you're acting like an old hag." The butch teased as she put the box down in front of the girl and smiled mischievously.

"You dog!" Michiru snapped, slapping the blond lightly on the cheek. Making sure not to hurt her.

Haruka pouted slightly and nudged the box with her shoe. "Is that all I get, A lecture? After I brought you this?" She questioned, giving her girlfriend a look similar to a child who was caught with its hand in a cookie jar.

Michiru sighed and shook her head at the other teen as she replied "You better be glad I love you or you'd be sleeping in your beloved car tonight for worrying me."

Haruka glanced down at this she hadn't meant to actually worry her partner, no she only wanted to give her something other than roses and a necklace this year.

Michiru smiled as she watched her lover's expression darken.

_She's such a child, though I must admit she is adorable when she acts like this._

The senshi of tides then reached over and gently touched the blond's arm, calling the distraught girl out of her thoughts.

"Ruka, what is in there? Should I be scared?" she asked and Haruka smiled slightly, though her overall composition was still forlorn.

"No, not unless you drop it then it may bite." The wind Senshi tried to joke though she was too guilt ridden and nervous to be able to.

Michiru easily opened the box to find a very carefully packaged violin made of glass, with Blue sequins droning the outline of the body.

"Haruka, it's beautiful!" She manage to choke out as she removed the matching glass bow from the box as well.

"I thought you'd like it...it matches you." Haruka stated, trying not to let the heat rush to her face as she tried to complement her partner.

The senshi of Neptune was at a loss for words as she thought of how much Haruka had paid to get her this. The thought of the racer walking into a place and ordering something this girly alone was enough to astonish her.

Haruka glanced down at her mate once again worriedly though when she knelt down beside the other teen she saw tears glistening in the deep blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" the tomboy asked gently as she gently tried to wipe the tears away from her partener's eyes however her hand just got caught by another, more delicate grasp.

"Only you would go to this length to get me a gift that would mean this much to me Haruka Tenou." Michiru attempted to whisper though a sob broke her voice.

"Does that sadden you?" The blond asked worriedly as she wrapped her arm around the other.

_Did I hurt her?_

The Neptunian chuckled at her lover's concerned but somewhat stupid question and kissed her on the cheek.

"Tenou-San, Do you honestly thing I am sad at this moment? When I have someone who cares for me enough to actually humiliate herself to get me something this special? Or when I know that our best friend, our daughter and our Princess is safe?" Michiru retorted, kissing Haruka again. However this time it was longer and on the lips.

Haruka was shocked once Michiru pulled away for a second time. she had expected some sort of punishment for coming home late, not a kiss.

"Michi? You forgive me for worrying you?" the blond asked softly, leaning into her partner's side.

Michiru seemed to think for a little while before reaching over and very lightly smacking the wind senshi's leg before replying warmly.

"Of course I do my love."

Haruka, glad to hear that news smiled at the other teen before whispering

"It's been three years since we started dating, do you ever regret being with me?"

Michiru quickly thought back at all the stupid and pointless arguments that she and the blond had been into over the years, and shook her head.

"We fight Koi but we love as well." Michiru stated as she snuggled into Haruka's warm embrace.

The blond blushed at the simile and sighed "Why don't we go inside? It's late and we should be in bed."

she stated and the mermaid like girl laughed softly at her flustered look.

"I love you." the Blueish haired girl whispered before she walked into the house, though she waited on the normally fast butch, who was still frozen in place. Finally snapping out of it Haruka followed, only to be drug into another long kiss.


End file.
